harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Scorpius Malfoy
* Król Skorpion * Harry Potter (jako Harry Potter) |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin * Rodzina Malfoy |oczy = Szare |włosy = Bardzo jasny blond''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), Epilog – „Jego syn był tak podobny do niego, jak Albus do Harry’ego.” |rodzina = * Draco Malfoy * * Lucjusz Malfoy * Narcyza Malfoy * Ted Remus Lupin * Dafne Greengrass * Greengrass * Rodzina Greengrass * Ród Blacków * Ród Malfoy |aktor = * Bertie Gilbert * Anthony Boyle |dom = SlytherinHarry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka), akt III, scena 14 |różdżka = Nieznana }} '''Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy' (ur. między 1 września 2005 r. a 31 sierpnia 2006 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi, syn Astorii Greengrass i Dracona Malfoya, wnuk Narcyzy Black i Lucjusza Malfoya, siostrzeniec Dafne Greengrass. Był uważany za syna Lorda Voldemorta i Astorii Greengrass. W 2017 roku rozpoczął naukę w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie został przydzielony do Slytherinu, jak reszta rodziny''Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko, Akt I, Scena IV. Był na tym samym roku co Rose Granger-Weasley i Albus Potter, syn wielkiego Harry’ego Pottera, z którym szybko nawiązał przyjaźń. Biografia Wczesne życie Scorpius Malfoy urodził się w między 1 września 2005 r. a 31 sierpnia 2006 r. jako pierworodny syn i jedyne dziecko Astorii i Dracona Malfoyów. Jego ojciec pracował wówczas w Ministerstwie Magii na wysokim stanowisku, a matka zajmowała się domem. Ponieważ Astoria została skażona klątwą rodzinną, poród mocno ją osłabił i zmusił całą trójkę do ukrywania się przed światem magii przez pewien czas. To zrodziło plotki na temat pochodzenia Scorpiusa. Podejrzewano, że w rzeczywistości Astoria cofnęła się w czasie i spłodziła syna z Voldemortem, ponieważ był silniejszym czarodziejem. Stan matki chłopca się pogarszał, ale kobieta akceptowała to, że z czasem czeka ją śmierć. Była szczęśliwa, że ma syna i niewątpliwie bardzo go kochała. Scorpius nie był wychowywany tak jak Draco, nie wpajano mu ideałów, które dawniej wyznawała jego rodzina. Chłopiec nie miał zatem uprzedzeń do czarodziejów innego statusu krwi. Zdecydowanie lubił się uczyć i czytać, o czym świadczy spora wiedza, którą błyszczał od początku lat w Hogwarcie. Możliwe, że jego ojciec uczył go zaklęć w domu, lecz z pewnością nie zaraził pasją do quidditcha, który go kompletnie nie interesował. Nauka w Hogwarcie Pierwszy rok Po skończeniu jedenastego roku życia, Scorpius dostał list z Hogwartu. Najprawdopodobniej zakupił różdżkę w sklepie Ollivanderów, a następnie jedno ze zwierząt, które można było trzymać w Hogwarcie. 1 września 2017 roku został odprowadzony na peron 9 i 3/4 przez rodziców. Na miejscu były także inne rodziny czarodziejów ze swoimi dziećmi, w tym Rose Granger-Weasley, córka Rona i Hermiony. Ojciec dziewczynki nakazał jej wówczas trzymać się z daleka od chłopca i doradził, by była lepsza od niego w nauce, skoro odziedziczyła inteligencję po matce. W przedziale pociągu Scorpius poznał Albusa Pottera oraz Rose. Dziewczynka od początku była wobec niego uprzedzona i głośno wygłosiła spekulacje na temat rzekomej plotki odnośnie pochodzenia młodego Malfoya. Nie ukrywała także swojej niechęci do niego oraz tego, że mu nie ufa. Po krótkiej rozmowie wyszła z przedziału, zaś Albus, który polubił nowego kolegę, został z nim do końca podróży. Podczas ceremonii przydziału, Scorpius, tak jak cała rodzina ze strony Malfoyów, został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Jego nowy przyjaciel, Albus, również trafił do domu węża, co ostatecznie sprawiło, że zostali przyjaciółmi. lewo|mały|276x276px|Scorpius i Albus Podczas pierwszego roku Scorpius miał mniejsze problemy z nauką latania na miotle niż Albus. Mimo to, chłopiec nie był zainteresowany quidditchem. Jego przyjaciel został wyśmiany i nazwany ''ślizgońskim charłakiem przez jednego z kolegów, Karla Jenkisa, po tym, jak nie potrafił przyzwać do siebie miotły. Drugi rok Na drugim roku nauki, Scorpius zaczął wykazywać zainteresowanie Rose, która ewidentnie go ignorowała. Ślizgon nie przejmował się tym i z tym samym zapałem starał się być dla niej miły. Gryfonka dołączyła do drużyny quidditcha jako ścigająca, co zostało podsumowane burzą oklasków, także (ku zdziwieniu Albusa) przez Scorpiusa. Trzeci rok Podczas trzeciego roku, matka chłopca, Astoria, umarła na wskutek skażonej klątwą krwi, którą przenieśli jej potomkowie. Scorpius bardzo przejął się jej śmiercią i wydawał się być przygnębiony. Na dworcu przyznał Albusowi, że nie wysłał mu sowy, tylko dlatego, że nie wiedział, co ma napisać. Następnie poprosił przyjaciela, aby zjawił się na pogrzebie. Świadczy to o tym, że potrzebował jego obecności w tak trudnej chwili. Czwarty rok W 2020 roku schwytano Teodora Notta, który był w posiadaniu zmieniacza czasu. Okazało się, że egzemplarz pozwalał cofać się nie o godziny, ale o lata, chociaż jego działanie trwało tylko pięć minut. Po podsłuchaniu przez Albusa Pottera rozmowy Harry’ego z Amosem Diggorym, w której jego ojciec skłamał, że wszystkie zmieniacze czasu zostały zniszczone, młody Potter zdecydował się wykraść egzemplarz i uratować syna Amosa, Cedrika. 1 września, podczas podróży pociągiem, Albus nakłonił Scorpiusa do ucieczki, a następnie razem z przyjacielem wykradł się na dach maszyny, aby z niej wyskoczyć w odpowiednim momencie. Próbowała im w tym przeszkodzić pani z wózkiem, która ostrzegła ich, że nikomu nie pozwoliła uciec, od kiedy pracuje w ekspresie. Ostatecznie chłopcom udało się wyskoczyć, a następnie dotrzeć do Domu Spokojnej Starości dla Czarownic i Czarodziejów im. Świętego Oswalda, gdzie spotkali Amosa Diggory’ego oraz jego siostrzenicę, Delphini. Dziewczyna zdecydowała się im pomóc. mały|250px|Albus, Scorpius i Delphini, pod postacią Rona, Harry'ego i Hermiony, próbują zdobyć zmieniacza czasu ukryty w regale. We trójkę udali się do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie po zażyciu eliksiru wielosokowego zamienili się w Harry’ego, Rona i Hermionę. Ponieważ w tym czasie ich rodzice rzeczywiście przebywali w ministerstwie, Albus pod postacią Rona odciągnął uwagę prawdziwej Hermiony, która próbowała dostać się do swojego gabinetu. Następnie we troje rozwiązali zagadki wiodące do zmieniacza czasu ukrytego w pomieszczeniu. Po wciągnięciu przez regał z książkami Albusa i Delphi, Scorpius w ostatnim momencie rozwiązał zagadkę i znalazł zmieniacz czasu schowany w książce. Chłopcy cofnęli się do czasu pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego i zamierzali wytrącić Cedrikowi różdżkę z ręki, co miałoby prowadzić do niewykonania zadania i jednocześnie uniemożliwić mu wygranie turnieju. Poszli do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie przebrali się w szaty Durmstrangu, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Przenieśli się w czasie, a następnie Albus użył zaklęcia Expelliarmus, przez co Cedrik nie mógł pokonać smoka tak, jak planował. Po chwili Ślizgoni wrócili do teraźniejszości, gdzie zostali znalezieni przez Draco, Rona i Harry’ego.mały|lewo|271x271px|Scorpius Okazało się, że po powstrzymaniu Cedrika, świat rzeczywisty uległ zmianie, ale Puchon i tak zginął podczas turnieju. W równoległej rzeczywistości Albus nie trafił do Slytherinu, ale Gryffindoru. Oprócz tego Hermiona nie wyszła za Rona i została nauczycielką obrony przed czarną magią, zaś sam Weasley ożenił się z Padmą Patil, z którą miał syna, Panju. W tej wersji nie urodzili się więc ani Rose ani Hugo. Przerażeni chłopcy zostali odseparowani od siebie przez Harry’ego, który po niepokojących snach i spotkaniu z centaurem Zakałą był przekonany, że Scorpius może zesłać niebezpieczeństwo na jego syna. Zakazał im kontaktu, a dodatkowo nakazał McGonagall stały nadzór nad nimi za pomocą mapy Huncwotów. Do domu Potterów przybył Draco, któremu bardzo nie spodobało się zachowanie Harry’ego. Był wściekły, że przez niego jego syn zalewa się łzami z powodu tęsknoty za przyjacielem, a sam Wybraniec uważa Scorpiusa za syna Voldemorta. Po zdemolowaniu kuchni, Draco przyznał, że zawsze zazdrościł Harry’emu przyjaciół, a „czarna chmura wokół Albusa”, którą widział w przepowiedni Zakała, może wcale nie oznaczać Scorpiusa, a samotność, która czeka chłopców. Wspólnie decydują się odnaleźć swoje dzieci i z nimi porozmawiać. Tymczasem chłopcy bardzo przeżyli rozłąkę, która nastąpiła. Albus próbował dostosować się do rad ojca i trzymać z daleka od Scorpiusa, a sam Scorpius czuł się jeszcze bardziej wyalienowany i samotny, nie mając żadnego przyjaciela dookoła. W końcu Albus pod peleryną niewidką przybywa do Ślizgona, a następnie chłopcy odbywają szczerą rozmowę. Decydują się ponownie cofnąć w czasie, tym razem do drugiego zadania, aby ośmieszyć Cedrika i udaremnić mu zwycięstwo. W tym celu udają się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, a następnie cofają się w czasie i wskakują do rur prowadzących do jeziora. Albus rzuca zaklęcie na głowę Cedrika, która zostaje powiększona, przez co uczestnik wynurza się na brzeg jeziora i zostaje upokorzony. Draco, Ginny, Harry i McGonagall znajdują chłopców na mapie i przybywają do łazienki dla dziewcząt, ale jest już za późno. Jęcząca Marta zdradza im, że Ślizgoni przenieśli się w czasie za pomocą zmieniacza czasu, co wywołuje oburzenie wśród zgromadzonych. Po przybyciu na miejsce Hermiony, Minerwa obwinia ją za nieodpowiedzialność. Po powrocie do świata rzeczywistego, okazuje się, że nastąpiły jeszcze gorsze zmiany. Po tym, jak Puchon został upokorzony, zdecydował się dołączyć do Śmierciożerców. Cedrik zabił Neville’a Longbottoma i jednocześnie uniemożliwił mu zabicie ostatniego horkruksa, Nagini. Z tego powodu w bitwie o Hogwart wygrał Voldemort a Harry umarł. Dodatkowo w tym świecie pojawiła się postać Wróżebnika, prawej ręki czarnoksiężnika. Scorpius wynurzył się z wody bez przyjaciela, ponieważ Albus w tym świecie nie mógł się narodzić. Ślizgon przebywając w zamku, poznał świat, którym rządzi Czarny Pan i Śmierciożercy. Dyrektorem zamku została Dolores Umbridge, a samego chłopca nazywali „Królem Skorpionem” i traktowali z szacunkiem. Chłopiec pierwszy raz budził podziw i przerażenie wśród uczniów, którzy odrabiali za niego lekcje. Chłopca to szczególnie zdziwiło, ponieważ w rzeczywistości uwielbiał się uczyć i czytać podręczniki. Dziewczyny, które do tej pory patrzyły na niego z pogardą, w tym świecie uganiały się za nim, a sam Ślizgon miał pełno przywilejów od nauczycieli. mały|273x273px|Draco z synem. Draco w tej rzeczywistości objął posadę szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Scorpius porozmawiał ze swoim ojcem, który jak się okazało stworzył obozy śmierci dla szlam, tortury i palenie żywcem tych, którzy się sprzeciwiają. Syn był przerażony zachowaniem Dracona i powiedział mu, że zawsze uważał go za dobrego człowieka i tak samo uważała jego matka. Starszego Malfoya poruszyły te słowa i przyznał, że Astoria zawsze pomagała mu znaleźć światło w ciemności. Rozmowa dała do myślenia im obojgu. Z pomocą Snape’a, o którym chłopiec nasłuchał się w rzeczywistym świecie, postanowił naprawić przeszłość i cofnąć obie ingerencje, których dokonał z Albusem. Snape, Hermiona, Ron i Scorpius przenieśli się do czasu pierwszego zadania, gdzie Gryfonka zaklęciem tarczy zablokowała różdżkę Ślizgona. Po powrocie do świata rzeczywistego, wciąż byli w wizji, w której rządził Voldemort. Hermiona i Ron poświęcili się, dając czas na ucieczkę Severusa i Malfoya. Po wyznaniu sobie miłości ich dusze zostały wyssane przez dementorów. W dalszej części podróży na drodze stanęła Dolores Umbridge, którą nauczyciel eliksirów odepchnął zaklęciem, wyrzucając w powietrze. Gdy dementorzy otoczyli dwójkę, Snape poświęcił się, aby Scorpius mógł cofnąć się do czasów drugiego zadania i zapobiec upokorzeniu Cedrika. Dusza Severusa również została wyssana. Scorpius przeniósł się w czasie, udaremniając próbę powiększenia głowy Puchona. Chłopcy wynurzyli się z wody, gdzie zostali odnalezieni przez Dracona, Ginny, Harry’ego i McGonagall. Scorpius stwierdził, że zgubił zmieniacz czasu. Dyrektorka nakazuje go odnaleźć. Będąc sam na sam z Albusem, Scorpius przyznał, że cały czas był w posiadaniu zmieniacza i wcale go nie zgubił. Chłopcy zdecydowali się zniszczyć urządzenie i skierowali się na dach szkoły. Na miejscu zjawiła się Delphi, której Albus wysłał sowę. Chłopiec opowiedział o świecie, w którym władzę sprawuje Voldemort. Dziewczyna była wyraźnie zaskoczona tym, że Czarny Pan w tej wizji żyje. Następnie przechwyciła zmieniacz i razem z chłopcami udała się na stadion quidditcha. mały|lewo|299x299px|Scorpius i Draco Tymczasem po kolejnym niepokojącym śnie Harry’ego, Gryfon udał się do Hogwartu, jednak tam nie mógł znaleźć syna. Następnie skierował się do ministerstwa magii, do którego również przybył Draco. Ron poinformował ich, że widział chłopców idących ze starszą dziewczyną o srebrnych włosach. Wybraniec momentalnie skojarzył fakty i razem z Malfoyem przybył do Domu Spokojnej Starości dla Czarownic i Czarodziejów im. Świętego Oswalda. Na jaw wyszedł fakt, że Delphi wcale nie była bratanicą Amosa i w ogóle nie jest z nim spokrewniona. Delphi na stadionie zaczęła torturować Scorpiusa klątwą Cruciatus, aby namówić Albusa do ponownego cofnięcia się w czasie i ośmieszenia Puchona. Dziewczyna chciała, aby rzeczywistość z ostatniego świata się spełniła, a światem zawładnął Voldemort. Gdy na stadionie pojawił się Craig Bowker Jr, momentalnie go zabiła zaklęciem Avada Kedavra. We trójkę cofnęli do trzeciego zadania, podczas którego Ślizgoni ponownie byli torturowani przez Delphi. W trakcie klątwy odnalazł ich Cedrik, który przekonany, że jest to część zadania, uwolnił chłopców i poszedł dalej przez las. Albus, Scorpius i Delphi złapali za zmieniacz czasu i przenieśli się w przeszłość. Dziewczynka następnie zniszczyła zmieniacz oraz różdżki chłopców i zostawiła ich samych sobie. Datą, do której się przenieśli, był 30 października 1981 roku, w dzień przed przybyciem Voldemorta do domu Potterów. Scorpius i Albus posłużyli się starym kocem, w który był owinięty Harry w dzieciństwie, aby przekazać rodzicom wiadomość o tym, gdzie się teraz znajdują. W tym celu wykradają potrzebne składniki z domu Bathildy Bagshot. W czasie rzeczywistym, po wylaniu amortencji na koc, udaje się odczytać wskazówki wysłane przez chłopców. Harry, Ginny informują o tym resztę – okazuje się, że Draco był w posiadaniu specjalnego zmieniacza czasu, który pozwala się cofnąć o lata i przebywać w przeszłości przez kilka godzin. Wspólnie cofają się do daty wyznaczonej przez synów i odnajdują swoje dzieci. Albus ściska swoją mamę, na co Draco czule spogląda na Scorpiusa i pyta go, czy też chciałby się przytulić. Cała grupa przygotowuje zasadzkę na Delphi, która zwabiona przez Harry’ego pod postacią Voldemorta przychodzi do kościoła. Dziewczyna początkowo jest przekonana, że ma przed sobą swojego ojca, jednak po dłuższej rozmowie czar przestaje działać, a Harry wraca do swojej postaci. Zaczynają ze sobą walczyć i ku niekorzyści Wybrańca, Delphi jest bardzo dobra. Z pomocą Albusa udaje się ostatecznie wygrać z nią pojedynek i obezwładnić. Harry decyduje się nie zmieniać przeszłości i jednocześnie pozwala na śmierć swoich rodziców. Wszyscy z kościoła przyglądają się scenie toczącej się naprzeciwko – śmierci Potterów, której ponownie dokonuje Czarny Pan. Po powrocie do świata rzeczywistego, Delphi zostaje skazana do Azkabanu, a Albus odbywa rozmowę z ojcem nad grobem Cedrika. Można zauważyć, że relacje między Scorpiusem a Draco się poprawiły, a oni sami zrozumieli wiele spraw i najprawdopodobniej zaczęli się lepiej dogadywać. Wygląd mały|Scorpius z rodzicami Scorpius odziedziczył wygląd po swoim ojcu Draconie, co oznacza, że miał blond włosy, szare oczy i bladą, spiczastą i lekko szczurzą twarz. W wieku jedenastu lat wyglądał jak kopia swojego ojca w tym samym wieku. Mówi się, że przypominał Dracona tak samo, jak Albus przypominał swojego ojca, Harry’ego Pottera. Charakter Scorpius jest pokazany jako człowiek odważny, inteligentny i empatyczny, jednak pomimo tych cech okazuje się być z czasem coraz bardziej samotny, niepewny, a jego stan można odczytać jako lekką depresję przez całe dzieciństwo spowodowane śmiercią matki i wyalienowaniem w szkolnych latach. Scorpius ma cechy „nerda” i „naukowca”, ale przede wszystkim jest typem samotnika. Traktowany jako wyrzutek społeczny, stara się pokazać swoje pozytywne strony i ciepło, aby nieco odciążyć reputację typowego Malfoya, jaką opinię miała dotychczas jego rodzina. Pokazuje też swoje inne oblicze, darząc uczuciem Rose, kuzynkę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Scorpius jest dość wytrwały, kiedy czegoś chce i jasno pokazuje zainteresowanie dziewczyną, odtrącając inne koleżanki na bok. Jego desperacja i wytrwałość w staraniach o Rose względem czasu pokazuje, że zainteresowanie nią jest czymś więcej niż tylko chwilową sympatią i jest to prawdziwie i głębokie uczucie. Relacje Matka lewo|mały|249x249px|Astoria Malfoy Relacji chłopca z matką nie poznajemy osobiście, są one jedynie wspomniane przez Scorpiusa. Można z nich wyczytać, że bardzo kochał Astorię i była dla niego ważną osobą. Razem z ojcem wychowywała go na dobrego człowieka, a jej choroba bardzo wpłynęła na samopoczucie chłopca. Po śmierci matki, Scorpius był mocno przybity i trwał w żałobie. Ojciec [[Plik:Dracohp8.png|mały|243x243px|Draco Malfoy w Przeklętym Dziecku]] Draco bardzo kochał syna i przejmował się opiniami czarodziejów na temat ich rodziny. Pragnął, by Scorpius miał dobre dzieciństwo i był szczęśliwy. Śmierć Astorii dodatkowo oddaliła ich od siebie. Starszy Malfoy był oburzony pogłoskami na rzekome pochodzenie jego syna, jakoby to nie on był jego ojcem. Wielokrotnie prosił Harry’ego Pottera o zdementowanie plotek na ten temat, jednak bezskutecznie. Nieszczęśliwy i wytykany palcami Scorpius znalazł oparcie w Albusie Potterze – o dziwo Draco nie miał żadnych problemów z zaakceptowaniem przyjaźni jego syna z synem niegdyś największego jego wroga. Pragnął przede wszystkim dobra swojego syna. Mimo wszystko ich trudne relacje się z czasem ociepliły. Albus Potter Pomimo że ojcowie chłopców byli wobec siebie wrogo nastawieni, Albus był najlepszym przyjacielem Scorpiusa. Chłopcy poznali się w pociągu, podczas pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu. Oboje zostali przydzieleni do Slytherinu, co ostatecznie wpłynęło na ich przyjaźń. [[Plik:Albus Potter (HPCC).png|mały|260x260px|Albus Potter w sztuce Przeklęte Dziecko|lewo]] Albus był nieco bardziej żywiołowym chłopcem od Scorpiusa, ale zawsze wspólnie podejmowali decyzje. Młodemu Potterowi nie przeszkadzała rzekoma plotka na temat przyjaciela, jakoby był synem Voldemorta. Chłopcy nie mieli wobec siebie uprzedzeń i łączyły ich mocne więzi. Gdy Ślizgoni zmienili przeszłość i zostali rozdzieleni, bardzo za sobą tęsknili i czuli się samotnie. Gdy po cofnięciu się w czasie upokorzyli Cedrika, świat rzeczywisty zmienił się diametralnie – rządził w nim Czarny Pan, zaś cała rodzina Potterów (włącznie z Harrym i Albusem) już nie istniała. Po odkręceniu wizji świata zawładniętego przez śmierciożerców, Scorpius jeszcze bardziej docenił przyjaźń i zawęził więzi ze Ślizgonem. Albus był nieco zaślepiony własnymi problemami – tym, że nosi na sobie brzemię sławnego ojca i wciąż jest do niego porównywany, nie widział problemów, z jakimi borykał się Scorpius i momentami wykazywał brak empatii. Mimo to, po szczerej rozmowie z przyjacielem został uświadomiony, a jego punkt widzenia na własne problemy się zmienił. Rose Granger-Weasley mały|259x259px|Rose Granger-Weasley Scorpius poznał Rose w przedziale pociągu podczas drogi do Hogwartu. Chłopcu od razu się spodobała i nie zrażał się jej docinkami oraz lekceważeniem. Dziewczyna była do niego uprzedzona, znając plotki o jego rzekomym pochodzeniu, jakoby był synem Voldemorta i Astorii. Nie do końca jest pewne, czy wierzyła w nie, ponieważ początkowo stwierdziła, że to chyba nieprawda, skoro Scorpius ma nos. Mimo to, żywiła wobec niego niechęć, starała się go unikać i trzymać z daleka. Uporczywie próbował z nią porozmawiać chociaż przez chwilę, często będąc zbywanym. Gratulował jej po przyjęciu do drużyny quidditcha, chociaż sam nie przepadał za tą grą. Zakochany Scorpius aż do samego końca się nie poddawał i z czasem dziewczyna stanęła się dla niego milsza, choć trudno powiedzieć, czy zaczęła odwzajemniać jego uczucia. Delphini [[Plik:Delphini.png|lewo|mały|200x200px|Delphini w sztuce Przeklęte Dziecko]] Scorpius od początku nie był ufnie nastawiony do dziewczyny. Akceptował ją, jednak w momencie, gdy zmienił przeszłość i ujrzał świat pod panowaniem Voldemorta, połączył fakty i odniósł je do Delphi. Dziewczynka okazała się być córką Czarnego Pana, a jego podejrzenia wobec niej okazały się być słuszne – Delphi nie zamierzała pomóc chłopcom, a dopełnić przepowiednię o powrocie czarnoksiężnika. Kłamała także pod względem swojego pochodzenia, ponieważ nie była spokrewniona z rodziną Diggory, a na Amosa i pracowników domu spokojnej starości rzuciła zaklęcie Confundus. Ostatecznie Delphi została skazana do Azkabanu. Inni uczniowie Scorpius nie był lubiany w szkole. Dręczono go, wyszydzano i wytykano go palcami. Uczniowie uważali go za syna Voldemorta i Astorii Greengrass, która do spłodzenia potrzebowała silniejszego czarodzieja niż Draco. Wyśmiewany Scorpius unikał towarzystwa innych uczniów, mając po swojej stronie tylko jednego przyjaciela, Albusa. Nie wiadomo czy jego relacje w szkole się z czasem polepszyły. Za kulisami * Scorpius był grany przez Bertiego Gilberta w Harrym Potterze i Insygnia Śmierci: części drugiej. Jego twarz nigdy nie została pokazana na dużym ekranie, ale pojawiła się na krótko, gdy chłopiec był przytulany przez matkę. Bertie Gilbert stwierdził na Twitterze, że nakręcił scenę, w której Scorpius odwraca się i zwraca do Harry’ego. Ta scena mogła się pojawić jako usunięta w wersji na Blu-rayu lub Ultimate Edition. Nie ma jej na żadnej płycie DVD. * Scorpius był grany przez brytyjskiego aktora Anthony’ego Boyle’a w oryginalnej wersji Harry’ego Pottera i Przeklętego Dziecka. * Scorpius jest bardzo dalekim krewnym Albusa Pottera i jego rodzeństwa, a także kuzynem Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, a wszyscy jednocześnie są potomkami Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka. * Scorpius był jednym z kuzynów Teddy’ego Lupina. * Scorpius był przedostatnią postacią wprowadzoną do książek o Harrym Potterze. Etymologia Imiona Scorpius '' i ''Hyperion według rodzinnej tradycji miały głębsze znaczenie. Scorpius (lub Scorpio) to nazwa zarówno znaku zodiaku, jak i jednej z gwiezdnych konstelacji. Na tej podstawie można uznać, że pierwsze imię chłopca wybrali Malfoyowie, najprawdopodobniej Narcyza (biorąc pod uwagę jej przynależność do rodu Blacków oraz ich tradycję odnośnie do nadawania dzieciom imion po nazwach konstelacji). Natomiast drugi człon mogli wybierać Greengrassowie – Hyperion to imię jednego z tytanów (jest on jednym z bohaterów Odysei Homera) podobnie jak imię Astoria (imię matki Scorpiusa). Ciekawostki * Rodzice Scorpiusa, Draco i Astoria Malfoy, pochodzą z dwóch czystych rodzin: Malfoy i Greengrass, natomiast jego babcia, Narcyza Malfoy, pochodzi ze szlachetnego rodu Blacków. * Nie przepada za rybami. Stwierdził, że jeśli eliksir wielosokowy (spożyty przez niego w celu włamania się do Ministerstwa pod postacią Harry’ego) będzie smakował rybami, zwymiotuje. * W dzieciństwie miał zmyślonego przyjaciela o imieniu Dmuszek, z którym pokłócił się o zasady gry w gargulki. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko de:Scorpius Malfoy en:Scorpius Malfoy es:Scorpius Malfoy et:Scorpius Malfoy fi:Scorpius Malfoy fr:Scorpius Malefoy nl:Scorpius Malfidus ro:Scorpius Reacredință ru:Скорпиус Малфой sh:Skorpijus Melfoj Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Rodzina Malfoy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 2017